Slayer
by Aruquita
Summary: Pensó que, tal vez, aquella era una criatura horrible. Sus labios, crispados en una sonrisa sangrienta. Sus ojos, relampagueantes y hambrientos. Horrible. Horriblemente hermosa. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la mayor parte de los escenarios pertenecen a su creador, Hiro Mashima. La trama descabellada y turbia a mí, para variar.**

PD: Bueno, querido lector o lectora; que sepas que ante ti está el proyecto más complicado en el que me decidido embarcar, y con el que más tiempo he estado trabajando (veamos... medio año o así). Podría haber esperado más, la verdad, aún tengo algunos cabos sueltos. Pero ceo que como no empiece no lo haré nunca.

Así que sí, al menos servirá para obligarme a salir de mis encrucijadas y encontrar los puntos más importantes.

Pues... Lo que tienes ante ti no va a ser una historia muy bonita no. Es una especie de AU con el que quiero darle el respeto que merece a mis criaturas fantásticas preferidas: los vampiros. Y no os esperéis gente que brilla y que ama a los humanos y se enamora de ellos y blablabla NO.

Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a haber romance. Sólo que quizás no sea del tipo que uno se esperaría.

Por último, el rated es M (con todo lo que eso implica). El que avisa no es traidor eh. Que no os engañe este prólogo tranquilito *muajajajja*

Pues eso, ¡a leer!

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

 _¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? ¿No es horrible? Te hace tan vulnerable. Abre tu pecho y abre tu corazón y significa que alguien puede entrar en ti y deshacerte._

Las benévolas, Neil Gaiman.

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

Las manecillas de aquel reloj se movían con una parsimonia desalentadora, dejando tras de sí el quedo gruñido del _tic tac_. _Tic tac_. _Tic tac_.

Pero el tiempo no corría. Las horas no pasaban.

La chiquilla sintió una corriente de aire frío golpear su espalda y se estremeció, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Frente a ella, la taza con el humeante líquido marrón la esperaba, la llamaba a acallar el miedo y los temblores, a sentir un agradable y cálido abrazo. Pero ella no se había movido un sólo ápice.

Sus ojos, brillantes y humedecidos, seguían el recorrido de las manecillas. Como si eso fuera lo más interesante. Como si fuera lo único que debía hacer.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la niña volvió a abrazarse; deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su cuerpo comenzara a mezclarse con la ajada tela del sillón. Rogando por desaparecer lejos. Por volver a donde se supone pertenecía.

Por despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Sintió como algo hundía el sillón a su derecha, ahogó un gemido. Una mano de alargados y finos dedos pálidos acarició su cabeza con cariño. Una cortina de cabello sedoso y rojizo se desparramó sobre ella. Olía a metal, a cuero usado, a sudor; sin embargo parecía que había usado el mejor de los perfumes, que nunca había olido nada parecido. Inspiró, su corazón deceleró un poco.

—Ya estás a salvo —susurró una voz asombrosamente cálida sobre su oído—. Nadie te hará daño aquí... _Lucy_.

La niña pegó un respingo, asustada. Pero cuando miró a los ojos de aquella mujer, sólo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, como sus dedos se entumecían y sus párpados pesaban.

Sólo con mirar a aquella cascada de fuego que encerraba una cara de angulosas facciones. Sólo con mirarla a los ojos, inyectados con el carmesí de la sangre.

Lucy boqueó, tambaleándose. Las mismas manos que la habían acariciado la cogieron ahora, impidiendo que se cayera. Conforme la vista de la pequeña se nublaba, y las formas se distorsionaban, sintió un palpitante calor en el pecho. Suspiró, generando una última voluta de vaho.

— _Ne obliviscaris, fili mi. Nullam metus_ —siseó, deslizando uno de sus rubios mechones hasta detrás de la pequeña oreja.

Sin poder remediarlo, una solitaria lágrima marcó un surco rojizo a través de su mejilla. Ahogó un hipido, acercando aún más así el cuerpo de la niña.

El reloj continuó marcando los lentos _tic tac_ en aquellas cuatro paredes. El tiempo seguía corriendo, impertérrito.

 **ooOOoo**

Sus pasos apenas retumbaban sobre la lisa piedra del suelo; los ventanales, ahogados por espesas cortinas de fieltro azul, no dejaban pasar ni un solo rayo de luz solar. Afuera era de día, pero dentro la única luz corría a cargo de las lámparas de aceite que coronaban las paredes. La llama ondulaba sobre sí misma, extendiendo un fino hilillo de humo opaco.

Los zapatos, de sencillo color marrón, se detuvieron frente a uno de los cortinones. Unos avispados ojos color avellana miraron a todos los lados. Sonrió, excitada, y corrió tan sólo unos centímetros de la pesada tela.

La luz arremetió, furiosa sobre ella, cegándola. Parpadeó, frotándose los ojos, y abrió un poco más. Al otro lado se levantaba con timidez la ciudad de Magnolia. Ristras de pequeñas casitas convergían hacia el mismo lugar, la plaza principal, desde donde se erigía la imponente catedral de piedra blanca.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, dio un paso más. El vaho de su respiración pronto empañó los cristales, pero poco parecía importarle. El cristal le tendió un beso helado cuando posó una de sus mejillas sobre él. Pero no era suficiente. No lo era.

Con movimientos trémulos, alargó las manos hacia los postigos. Una fina capa de polvo los cubría, pero eso no la detuvo. Tiró una primera vez, recitante. La madera crujió ante su esfuerzo.

Sintió como los latidos de su corazón ascendían por su garganta. Tragó y volvió a tirar.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

El grito reverberó a través de largo pasillo, las llamas ondearon un poco. Sus intentos por mover las pesadas cortinas fueron infructuosos.

Habría jurado que el corazón quería salírsele por la boca. Se abrazó el pecho. Un dolor frío le pellizcaba las sienes. Inspiró.

—¿Es que quieres matarme? —susurró entre resoplidos.

Frente a ella, una mata de pelo negro como el carbón temblaba. Las carcajadas escapaban de sus labios con chispeantes espasmos.

—Deja ya de reírte —bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. No tiene gracia.

Se irguió, luchando porque su voz no sonara entrecortada. Suspiró y la miró.

—Jo, Lucy, es que tu cara... Tu cara...

Y allí estaba otra vez. El pequeño esta vez se tuvo que encorvar para no partirse en dos.

—Ya, ja, sí. Muy bueno, Gray —murmuró, dándose la vuelta para dejar la cortina como estaba. Los rayos de luz se apagaron. Parpadeó, ahora era incluso más oscuro que antes.

—No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de ver luz —concedió el niño. Lucy no respondió—. Podías habérselo dicho a _ella_.

Pero no podía, hasta Gray lo sabía. Que las ventanas permanecieran cerradas era una de las muchas normas que regían su día a día.

—Es que hoy lo necesito.

Gray sonrió, acariciando el cabello de Lucy. Ella se giró, sorprendida. El carmín cubría sus mejillas. Él apartó la mano al instante, dándole la espalda para ocultar su rubor.

—Ejem, como sea —balbuceó—. Menos mal que te he descubierto yo...

—Gray...

Su voz sonó suplicante, desesperada.

—Porque te habrían castigado sin postre, y justo hoy tenemos tarta de fresas, idiota.

—Gray.

—¿Qué? —increpó, molesto. Mas cuando se hubo girado la ira se esfumó con el humo. Pues el miedo que empañaba los ojos de Lucy era denso, muy denso—. ¿Lucy...?

—Hoy he vuelto a soñarlo —informó en un hilo de voz—. He vuelto a verla.

Gray no pudo articular sonido, no encontró qué decir. Lucy alzó la vista hacia él. Tragó.

—Has... Has vuelto a verla. Pero eso no es extraño, ¿no? A veces yo también sueño con mi padre.

—Pero esta vez no sólo éramos ella y yo, Gray —dijo, acercándose a él. Se puso de cuclillas para poder susurrarle al oído—. Había alguien más, alguien de mi edad.

—¿Como... un hermano?

Lucy asintió.

—Pero Gray, yo no recuerdo a ningún hermano...

Antes de que él pudiera hacerle más preguntas, una sombra surgió de el pasillo. No había generado sonido alguno al acercarse, pero ni Gray ni Lucy parecían sorprendidos por ello.

La figura, envuelta en una sencilla túnico de color negro, detuvo su paso cuando los vio. La luz de las antorchas apenas la iluminaba, alcanzando a sacar algún brillo grisáceo en su piel.

—Niños, siento interrumpir vuestro juego —afirmó, con tono sereno—. Pero necesito que vengáis conmigo. Ahora.

Gray y Lucy se miraron, pero acabaron asintiendo entre miradas recelosas.

Eso sirvió para que la figura diera un paso adelante, desvelando a la luz que se trataba de una mujer de alta estatura. Su rostro, asombrosamente bello, pareció aportar un tinte más amable ahora que estaba iluminada. Sin embargo aquellos ojos, esas gemas de color rojo sangre, centelleaban con urgencia.

—Lo siento, sólo os retendré por unos instantes, ¿vale? —concedió, sonriendo.

Cuando volvió a girarse, una larga melena de pelo fino como la seda, onduló en el aire. El negro del lazo que lo encerraba en una coleta baja resaltaba aún más con los mechones. Rojos, como una manzana madura. Como los labios carnosos de una doncella

 **ooOOoo**

Pese a que no había luz natural en ningún rincón del edificio, y que jamás se dejaba una ventana abierta, tampoco se podía decir que hiciera frío. Enormes chimeneas de leña calentaban a destajo con sus chisporroteantes sonidos; y como todo estaba cerrado, el calor permanecía.

Sin embargo, Lucy no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando estaba _ella_ cerca. Como si no fuera más que un bloque de hielo, el calor parecía que nunca calentaba su piel ni un sólo ápice. Cuando le tocaba, era como si un espíritu gélido amenazara con congelarla.

Muchas veces se peguntó si a lo mejor estaría enferma; que tendría algún tipo de condición especial que le impedía estar afuera de día, que le impedía sentir calor.

Pero ella jamás tiritaba. Jamás se estremecía o enfermaba.

En verano vestía ropas de gran grosor sin sudar. En invierno a veces vestía camisones de fina tela, a veces caminaba descalza. Sin cambiar, sin sentir.

Lucy observó su espalda, firme y delicada. Sus pasos de pluma, que nunca generaban sonido alguno. El bello danzar de sus cabellos escarlata.

Entonces sintió como su mano era apresada en un cálido apretón. No le hizo falta girarse para saber que era Gray.

—¿Crees que será por lo de...? —susurró.

Pero Lucy negó, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. Miró de nuevo al frente, sin dejar de observarla. Sabía que tenía un buen oído.

Entonces se detuvieron. Frente a ellos, una enorme puerta de madera negra estaba entreabierta, despidiendo un finísimo hilo de luz.

La mujer la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, dejando que entraran primero. Dentro, había una modesta salita; con dos sillones dobles y una mesa camilla. En la pared de en frente, la enorme chimenea arrojaba sombras de color bermellón.

—Sentaos.

Los dos niños ocuparon el mismo sillón, dejando el otro para que se sentara ella.

—Tengo que pediros un favor —afirmó. En su rostro había determinación, aunque sus ojos danzaban, preocupados—. A los dos, aunque sobre todo a ti, Lucy.

La aludida tragó.

—Si es... Si es por lo de la ventana juro no hacerlo más —murmuró Lucy, sintiendo el pudor arder en sus mejillas—. De verdad que lo juro.

La mujer parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Qué dices de...? —increpó, pero su voz quedó acallada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un hombre de gran complexión atravesó la entrada con agresividad. La capa que cubría su cuerpo y parte de la cara estaba muy ajada, y tenía manchas de barro rojizo por muchas partes.

—¡ _Gildarts_! _—_ exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

El sujeto se quitó la capucha, revelando un rostro de duras facciones, con una enorme cicatriz rosácea atravesándole toda la parte izquierda.

—Erza... No he tenido más remedio. Lo siento —murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando reveló un bulto escondido bajo los pliegues de la capa. Un cuerpo menudo dormitaba inconsciente entre gemidos delirantes. El cabello, de un azul oscurecido por el barro, se le pegaba a la cara. Del costado izquierdo corría un reguero de pastosa sangre.

—Por amor del cielo, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Comenzaban a sospechar. He tenido que actuar antes de lo previsto.

Depositaron el cuerpo en el suelo, la niña se revolvió ante el movimiento.

Lucy ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca con las manos. Fue entonces cuando ambos adultos recordaron su presencia.

—Marchaos —apremió, levantándose para empujarlos hacia la salida—. Luego me reuniré con vosotros.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar tras de ellos. Gray sacudió la cabeza, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño extraño.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Pero Lucy no le escuchaba; se llevó la mano al hombro, donde Erza la había cogido para empujarla, y llevó los dedos ante sus ojos. Una sustancia pegajosa los había tintado de rojo. Gray palideció.

A su espalda, nuevos gritos adoloridos comenzaron a surgir de aquella habitación.


	2. Levy

_Fary Tail no me pertenece a mí, sino a su creado Hiro Mashima. Yo lo utilizo por simple diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

La queda risotada murió en sus labios cuando ella sonrió, embelesada. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, muy sonrosadas, y con ese sentimiento de embriaguez, que amenazaba con ahogarla, cada vez que miraba esos ojos.

Cada vez que se perdía en ellos.

El hombre que la acompañaba se encontraba parcialmente tapado por una sombra, haciendo que su media sonrisa brillara como una ristra de perlas perfectas en la oscuridad.

Ella volvió a reír, se acercó un poco más. Él no lo impidió.

Le susurró palabras que deberían de estar prohibidas, cosas que avergonzarían hasta al más experimentado. Ella se estremeció. El deseo brillaba en sus ojos cuando él se acercó, acorralándola contra la pared. Sintió como su piel escocía donde él la tocaba, suplicando por más. Sus labios temblaron, todo ella lo hizo.

Hipnotizada, extasiada. Rogando por un simple roce.

—¿Divirtiéndote a estas horas?

Al instante él se detuvo, retrocediendo hasta alejarse de la mujer. La aludida parpadeó, confusa, y miró con odio a la figura causante de la interrupción.

Esgrimió una sonrisa socarrona al verla, avanzó unos pasos. No era más que una _niñita_ con aires de grandeza.

—¿Y tú, pequeña? ¿No crees que ya es hora de irte a dorm... ?

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta cuando una furiosa ráfaga de viento la precipitó contra el ladrillo sin clemencia. Su cuerpo, astillado y sanguinolento, dejó una oscura y pegajosa mancha sobre la pared según se resbalaba antes de desplomarse.

Tembló espasmódicamente por última vez. Y quedó inmóvil. Inerte

Es sólo entonces cuando el hombre surgió de las sombras, dejando que la luz marcara cada surco de sus angulosas facciones, dejando que se imbuyera en el negro de su cabello, en el rojo de sus ojos.

—Menudo desperdicio —gruñó, y su voz sonó como una nota rasguñada.

Ella no dijo nada, la brisa aumentó de pronto. El aire llevaba el olor metálico de la sangre.

—Supongo que ya te habrás enterado, ¿no? —continuó, hurgando en su chaqueta hasta dar con un andrajoso paquete de cartón. Se escuchó el chasquido del encendedor, y una espesa humareda opaca empañó el espacio—. Minerva te ha mandado a buscarme, supongo.

Volvió a soltar una bocanada, su acompañante frunció el ceño y, en un instante, una burbuja de aire se llevó el humo.

Él sonrió.

—Eres una aguafiestas.

—Y tú un gilipollas.

Se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la pared para apagar el cigarrillo contra el frío ladrillo. A tan sólo unos centímetros, la mancha de sangre comenzaba a secarse. Deslizo un dedo largo y grueso por ella, dejando un pequeño surco en el medio.

—Está muy cabreada —acotó ella—. Más que de costumbre.

—Supongo que era la que menos se lo esperaba. Sobre todo siendo _él._

—Nadie se lo esperaba, Gajeel.

El aludido la miró, llevándose el dedo a los labios. Cerró los ojos.

—Supongo que nos tenía a todos bien engañados.

Ella se mordió el labio con furia.

—Que le haya traicionado así... Cómo lo hizo Ac..

—No lo digas —murmuró él, dando un paso—. Está muerto.

Una sonrisa de dolor surcó sus labios, emitió una leve carcajada.

—Sí. Está muerto —susurró ella—. Hasta ese derecho nos quitó.

Un nuevo paso lo llevó junto a ella, apresó su barbilla, obligándola a alzar la mirada.

—Nada es eterno, ¿no?

—Tú lo eres, imbécil —gruñó, alejándolo de un empujón—. Vamos. Nos esperan.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

Apenas se escuchaba palabra. Lucy ahogó una maldición, pegándose aún más a la madera de la puerta. A su lado Gray no estaba mucho mejor. Sus mejillas, violentamente rojizas, dejaban entrever que no estaba pensando precisamente en la chica desconocida.

—¿Crees que esté muerta?

Gray murmulló una negación, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Pero seguía sin oírse nada.

—Había tanta sangre... —continuó ella—. No... ¿No te recordó a algo?

Él se apartó, confundido.

—Pues no, ¿a qué iba a recordarme?

Lucy se giró para mirarlo. La parte izquierda del cabello de Gray se había quedado medio aplastada. Debería ser gracioso. Pero no se rió.

—No lo sé —susurró, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Lucy no... Espera —dijo, volviendo a acercarse a la puerta—. Vamos, alguien va a salir.

Se dividieron, escondiéndose cada uno detrás de un pilar de mármol. Lucy se estremeció. La puerta se abrió.

Una sombra delgada y alargada se detuvo unos instantes.

—Ya sabes cuáles son las reglas —afirmó una voz suave y pausada—.Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella. Aunque no me extraña que tú no pudieras hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Te lo agradezco.

—Erza —murmuró, y su voz se volvió mucho más cálida—. No importa lo que hagamos, ni lo mucho que lo intentemos. Nadie puede escapar de su destino.

—Lo sé —se repitió la segunda voz—. Lo sé muy bien.

—Sea —acotó—. _Que la muerte nos reúna._

Dicho esto la sombra avanzó, hasta que la figura pasó por delante de Lucy y Gray. Era una mujer esbelta, vestida con una larga túnica blanca, abierta a los lados. Su cabello, fino y negro como el ébano, flotaba tras de ella. Su cuerpo era asombrosamente exuberante, de una forma que te quitaba el aliento. Gray no pudo mantener su mirada fija en ella por más de un segundo. Se ruborizó, tapándose los ojos.

Lucy sintió un extraño calor en su pecho, pero tampoco ella pudo mirarla por mucho tiempo... Y, sin embargo, pudo jurar que aquella mujer la había mirado. Que esos ojos se posaron en ella. Que tuvieron pena de ella. Tragó.

—Lucy, Gray, podéis salir de vuestros escondites.

Ambos palidecieron.

—Vamos. Sé que estáis tras esas columnas —concedió Erza, cruzándose de brazos—. Salid.

Lucy se apresuró a salir, avergonzada. Gray tardó unos segundos.

—¡No estábamos espiando, lo juramos!—afirmó, cabizbaja—. Es sólo que... Esa niña... —calló. Sus manos juguetearon con los bordes del vestido.

Erza exhaló un hondo suspiro.

—Se llama Levy —informó, sonriéndoles con condescendencia—. ¿Queréis conocerla?

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por el trémulo candor de una sólo vela. La luz arrojaba sombras sobre una pequeña figura, parcialmente enterrada por un grueso libro encuadernado en cuero.

Erza se adelantó, acercándose con cuidado a la niña. Sin embargo ella no se percató de su presencia hasta que la mujer le acarició la cabeza, llamando su atención.

Le susurró algo apenas inaudible para Gray y Lucy y, sólo entonces, unos enormes ojos castaños asomaron sobre el tomo.

Lucy se encontró sonriéndole sin darse cuenta. La niña, en cambio, volvió a esconderse.

—Levy —murmuró Erza, pero la pequeña negó enérgicamente, haciendo que el libro temblase en sus pequeñas manos—. Son Lucy y Gray. Vivirás con ellos.

Entonces escucharon su aguda y débil voz, semejante al alegre piar de un gorrión. Lucy se acercó, ignorando el agarre de Gray.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, subiéndose a su cama.

De la sorpresa el libro se tambaleó, cayéndose de la cama. La niña, totalmente expuesta, no supo articular sonido. Tenía el pelo de color azul oscuro, y la piel asombrosamente clara.

Lucy detuvo su mirada en aquel lugar, un poco encima de su clavícula, que estaba firmemente vendado.

—¡No lo mires! —chilló ella, tapándose con la sábana—. ¡Vete! ¡Largo! ¡Erza, qué se vayan!

Sus gritos fueron desesperados, con un pequeño deje de angustia en cada uno. Erza cogió la mano de Lucy, instándola a irse.

—Vamos, ya la veréis cuando esté más tranquila...

—¡Espera! —afirmó Lucy—. ¡Yo también tengo una herida parecida!

El silencio se interpuso en la sala. Erza frunció el ceño. Levy dejó de gritar. Gray palideció.

—Yo también... Yo también...

—Suficiente. Tienes que dejarla descansar —acotó Erza, tirando de Lucy. La pequeña no supo como evadirse del firme y fuerte agarre. Apenas luchó contra él, a penas se resistió. Estaba paralizada.

Supo que salieron de aquella habitación, y que cruzaron pasillos y subieron escaleras. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto recordó que Erza le dijo algo, pero no el qué. También la mirada preocupada de Gray, a su lado.

De repente se encontró tan cansada, tan terriblemente derrotada, que su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente al tumbarse en la cama.

No tardó en dormirse. Y no soñó, con nada.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

—¿... Lucy?

Un gruñido adormilado surgió de sus labios. Se retorció entre las sábanas, anunciando que el sueño llegaba a su fin. Su cuerpo se incorporó lentamente, ojeó a su alrededor, emitiendo un suave bostezo.

—¿mm...? ¿Gray? —murmuró—. Déjame dormir, ya te he dicho que si volvía a tener pesadillas te llamaría.

No hubo repuesta alguna, así que Lucy volvió a tumbarse, suspirando levemente con los últimos retazos de sueño dispuestos a volver a llevársela a la tierra de Morfeo.

—¿También tú tienes pesadillas por la noche?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. _Esa_ no era la voz de Gray.

—¿Levy? —susurró. Como única respuesta sintió un peso hundir su colchón, acomodarse a su lado. Y una cálida respiración en la nuca.

—Tengo muchas preguntas, ¿sabes? Pero parece que nadie quiera respondérmelas. Ni Erza, ni Gildarts, ni nadie de este lugar. Es muy molesto. Para empezar, yo no debería estar aquí.

Lucy se dio la vuelta de golpe, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Levy a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. Sus ojos parecían dos pozos de barro sucio sin fondo y, sin embargo, eran realmente hipnóticos.

Ninguna de ellas se movió un sólo ápice.

—¿Dónde deberías estar, entonces?

Levy parpadeó, confusa, como si intentara recordar algo que tendría que recordar.

—No... No... —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sabes —afirmó Lucy—. Es por la mujer de pelo negro.

Ella la miró, desconcertada.

—¿De pelo negro?

—Es una teoría —concedió, ruborizándose—. Pero yo tampoco recuerdo nada antes de venir aquí. Sólo que tenía mucho miedo y que no podía parar de llorar. Y, de repente, vino Erza. No escuché muy bien que dijo, aunque creo que era en una lengua extraña, pero me quedé dormida... Al despertar seguía asustada, pero no recordaba por qué.

—Pero Erza tiene el pelo rojo —replicó, mirándola con recelo.

—Ya lo sé. No soy _dipotónica_.

—Daltónica —corrigió Levy, soltando una pequeña risita.

—¿Eh? Ah, como sea. Lo que quiero decir es que ella vino poco después de venir tú, y Gray y yo escuchamos que hizo algo que Erza no pudo. Quizás seas muy fuerte.

Eso hizo que Levy sonriera, henchida de orgullo.

—Y supongo que no la vi porque estaba inconsciente, ¿no?

—Supongo... Parecías muy herida, ¿no te acuerdas de eso tampoco?

Ella se llevó la mano al cuello, rozando el algodonoso vendaje.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo me hice esto... —susurró, pesarosa.

Lucy la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza. También ella había estado muy asustada meses atrás. Y, de no haber sido por Gray, probablemente seguiría recluida en la habitación.

Pensó que Levy podría ir con ellos. Jugar sólo dos no siempre era divertido. Sobre todo si Gray se empeñaba en ser siempre el bueno.

—Lucy... —siseó, llamando su atención—. Podría... ¿Podría ver la tuya?

Lucy dudó, pero acabó asintiendo. Con cuidado, se desató los cordones del camisón, dejando la suave piel de la clavícula al aire. Sentía la intensa mirada de Levy sobre ella. Tragó, torciendo el cuello para que Levy pudiera ver la pequeña cicatriz sonrosada, trazada irregularmente en la parte izquierda del bajo de su cuello.

Levy alzó su mano, inconscientemente, hasta rozarla. Lucy se estremeció.

—Tienes los dedos fríos.

Pareció como si eso hubiera sacado a Levy de su ensoñación, pues apartó violentamente la mano, enrojeciendo.

—Lo siento.

Lucy la miró, pensativa, mientras volvía a anudarse los cordones.

—¿Sabes? Mañana podrías venirte con Gray y conmigo. Te enseñaremos todo esto. Hay muchos rincones increíbles, y también otros niños. Oh, y tienes que conocer al abuelo.

—¿Abuelo?

—Bueno, no es realmente nuestro abuelo —sonrió, ilusionada—. Pero le gusta que le llamemos así. Vendrás, ¿verdad que sí?

Levy asintió, con una sonrisa avergonzada en sus labios. Lucy chilló de alegría, y Levy comenzó a reírse con ella.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

La afilada espada reposaba en su regazo, brillando con metálicos destellos cada vez que la movía. Erza deslizaba el dedo por el filo, impertérrita ante el lineal y limpio corte sobre el mismo. Pues éste volvía a cerrarse en apenas segundos.

Sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre.

La puerta se abrió entre chirriantes quejidos. Una figura menuda, y algo torpona, entró. Sus andares eran lentos y su cuerpo parecía cansado; pero su aura desprendía una arrasador respeto.

—Ya pensaba que no ibas a aparecer —dijo Erza, levantándose—. ¿Quieres algo de té?

El hombre la miro con condescendencia. Sonrió, negando suavemente.

—No creo que vayas a apaciguarme con tus buenas maneras, Erza.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Él negó suavemente, sentándose en frente de ella. Sacó una alargada pipa de madera oscura y la miró.

—Fumaré, si no te importa.

Erza asintió, tomando también asiento. El hombre se tomó su tiempo en encenderla, cerrando los ojos ante las primeras bocanadas. Suspiró, emitiendo un vaporoso anillo de olor amargo.

—Puede que no sea como vosotros —aportó, mirándola con mayor seriedad—. Pero ni siendo así lograréis que nada ocurra en mi casa sin yo saberlo —Erza no replicó palabra alguna—. Pensé que teníamos un trato.

—Así era. Pero las cosas se complicaron —concedió, haciendo desaparecer la espada con una leve floritura. Él apenas se inmutó—. Makarov, de haber esperado el tiempo acordado la habríamos perdido.

—Ya veo.

—Ni siquiera sabemos del todo si ya hemos llegado tarde.

Makarov se tensó, apartando la pipa de sus labios.

—¿Y decidís correr el riesgo sin consultarme?

—Gildarts cree que aún hay esperanza. Y si hay alguien de aquí en quien deba confiar en este tema es en él —afirmó—. Y tú también deberías.

—¿Debería? ¿En serio lo crees?

Sus ojos chispeaban furiosos. Pero Erza no se dio por vencida.

—No olvides lo que cuelga de tu cuello, Makarov, y el valor que tiene.

Él se echó para atrás, receloso. Su mano izquierda agarró el pequeño cilindro involuntariamente. Su contenido, un líquido de brillante tono rojizo, danzó en su interior.

—Ellos hicieron el trato. Tú lo aceptaste. Sabías que supondría riesgos ajenos a tu control. Por eso Gildarts y yo estamos aquí. Por eso tienes eso colgando de tu cuello.

Makarov frunció el ceño.

—Prometimos dar nuestra vida en esto.

—No tenéis ninguna vida que dar —espetó, gruñendo.

Ante eso Erza esbozó una sonrisa escéptica.

—Aún y eso tenemos mucho que perder —afirmó, poniéndose en pie—. Vigilaré a la niña. Tú sólo tienes que preocuparte por rezar y esperar que Gildarts tenga razón. Porque, Makarov, hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

 _Bueno, esto va tomando forma. Hay muchísimos personajes en la obra de Mashima y muchos tendrán su cabida aquí... Con pasados y personalidades diferentes a lo que algunos esperan. Puede que al principio parezca OoC, pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Y nada es porque sí._

 _Por último recordar que yo no gano nada con esto, y que se agradecen los comentarios. (La gente dirá lo que quiera, pero animan muchísimo a escribir)_

 _Ah, y quiero intentar darle un poco de continuidad, y poner de fecha capítulo a la semana o algo así. Así me fuerzo yo también a no ponerme excusas. Pienso por ejemplo en el lunes, ¿os parece?_

 _Bueno, gracias por leer :)_

 _Un besote_


	3. A través de la ventana

_"Vale la pena matar, vale la pena morir, vale la pena ir al infierno. Amén"_

—Sin City

* * *

Lo primero que Levy pensó al ver a Makarov es que parecía uno de esos duendes de los que hablan los cuentos. Los que escondían oro en los huecos de los árboles y se lo regalaban a los humanos que se portaban bien con ellos. Una criatura menuda, y con un espeso bigote blancuzco, casi de la misma envergadura que sus espesas cejas.

Además tenía ese olor dulzón a madera de pipa y a la hierba oscura que en ella fumaba. Sus ojos, pequeños pero despiertos, siempre miraban con gran curiosidad. Y también algo de recelo.

A pesar de todo fue un hombre muy amable; Levy no tardó en comprender porque todos lo llamaban abuelo, y también se animó a hacerlo tras unos meses. Makarov la acogió con cariño, y compartió con ella todos los gruesos y antiguos tomos de la biblioteca del edificio. Levy casi llora de la emoción al ver los libros. Tantos tipos, tantas historias e información junta, que sería imposible de leer en una vida, puede que tampoco en dos.

Pronto se acostumbró a la monótona vida de " _el hogar_ ", pues así era como lo llamaban Lucy y Gray. Había tres reglas que lo regían: No abrir las puertas principales sin permiso, no abrir las ventanas ni dejar que pase la luz durante el día; y, la más importante de todas, no entrar en la habitación de Erza.

Para un niño, aquello era como una invitación a la aventura, como un caramelo atado a un hilo. Sin embargo, ni Lucy ni Gray habían intentado adentrarse en los aposentos de la dama pelirroja. Cuando Levy se lo propuso, más curiosa por lo que podría haber dentro que emocionada por la aventura, lo único que recibió fue dos negaciones rotundas y miradas nerviosas.

Tampoco le importaba mucho, _el hogar_ era lo suficientemente grande como para entretenerla y mantener su mente alejada de la habitación prohibida. Y la verdad era que, casi nunca estaba sola. Fueran Gray o Lucy, Makarov, o Erza. Contadas veces había estado sin alguien. Quizá aún tuvieran miedo de que le pasara algo. Muchas veces tenía extraños punzadas de dolor en la cabeza, y un día tuvo una angustiosa y horrible sensación que la obligó a buscar por todo el edificio un cuaderno negro sin título o nombre. Sólo Lucy pudo convencerla de que jamás había tenido nada parecido.

Acabó llorando entre espasmos incontrolables hasta que amaneció.

Sin duda Lucy era un gran apoyo. Pensar en ella le producía una sensación extraña; como una especie de hormigueo cálido en el pecho. Siempre que le sonreía, Levy no podía evitar contagiarse de su felicidad. Incluso se había sorprendido sintiendo celos por cómo Gray la miraba algunas veces.

Algo francamente estúpido, estaba segura, pues Lucy y ella eran inseparables. Incluso dormían juntas casi todas las noches. Levy no había vuelto a tener pesadillas desde que tenía la agradable sensación de cogerle la mano a Lucy en la oscuridad. Era como un talismán.

Un valioso talismán.

Aunque Gray y Lucy no eran los únicos ocupantes del hogar. También había una chica joven, tendría unos veinte, de cabello castaño largo y que casi siempre se encerraba en su cuarto. Cuando salía, solía oler a licor y se empeñaba en echarles las cartas del futuro. Hasta que Erza se la llevaba de vuelta.

Según Lucy le había contado, Gildarts la había acogido como su hija al encontrarla vagando por las calles. Era simpática; aunque siempre la miraba con un deje de lástima en los ojos.

Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Gildarts, y tampoco estaba segura de reconocerle. Sus recuerdos de aquella noche era cada vez más borrosos según pasaban las semanas. Y cada vez le preocupaba menos.

Tras un año en el _hogar_ , los retazos del mundo exterior se habían borrado de su memoria. Pasaba los días levantándose a las ocho para estudiar latín y matemáticas con Erza, a media mañana comía con Lucy y Gray y después pasaban dos horas jugando a juegos de mesa o colándose tras las cortinas para observar el exterior. Por la tarde, Makarov venía a recogerla y estudiaban ciencias y astronomía. Levy les preguntó a Lucy y Gray por qué ellos no estudiaban. Lucy le dijo que prefería pasarse el día escribiendo y dibujando. Y Gray afirmaba que todo lo que tenía que saber ya se lo había enseñando su padre.

Por lo poco que Levy había podido averiguar, Gray llegó al _hogar_ de una forma diferente a ella y Lucy. Su padre era la única familia que tenía, pero un día no volvió a casa. Lo único que le dejó a Gray fue una dirección, y una carta para Makarov. Llegó y se quedó. Jamás hablaba de su padre más de lo necesario, pero Levy sabía que le echaba de menos.

Ella también tenía padres... Aunque ya no estaba tan segura.

—Yo tenía una madre —le contó Lucy una vez—. Tenía la sonrisa más bella del mundo y una voz dulce como la seda. Cantaba como los ángeles... Y... No sé... Creo que murió.

A veces Levy la envidiaba por tener un recuerdo, por precario que fuera, de su vida antes del hogar. Ella sólo podía preguntarle a Gildarts, si es que éste volvía algún día.

Su vida se volvió agradablemente insulsa y repetitiva y, así, llegó el día en el que cumplió los catorce años.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

Nada más despertarse notó los enormes ojos de Lucy clavados en ella. Sonrió, desperezándose con movimientos gatunos.

—Va, dilo.

Lucy soltó una risita nerviosa, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

—¡Hoy es tu cumple! —chilló, loca de felicidad—. ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades, Levy!

Levy apenas pudo protegerse de su lluvia de besos y ambas se revolvieron, riéndose y abrazándose.

—¡Oh, se me olvidaba! —exclamó, saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta—. Ahora vengo, ¡no te vayas!

Levy negó, riendo. Se dispuso a salir de la cama pero un dolor la detuvo. Se sujetó el bajo vientre, exhalando un gemido de dolor. Sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por la cara interior de sus muslos.

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Ayuda! —gritó, horrorizada.

Lucy abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, que se desdibujó en seguida al verla. El paquete cuadrado, atado con un enorme lazo rosa, se le cayó de sus manos.

—¡Levy! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —apremió, acercándose a ella. En cuanto vio la mancha color bermellón en la sábana se tranquilizó. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Tranquila, Levy. Es sólo el periodo.

—¿El... Qué? —murmuró, confusa.

—Significa que ya eres una mujer. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

—Pero...¿No es mucha sangre? ¿No es peligroso?

—No creo que nadie se haya muerto por eso.

—Pero... ¿A ti te ha pasado antes?

Lucy asintió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Me vino hace unos años.

—Oh... Ya.

—Bueno, te llevo un año.

—No es un año. Son siete meses y siete días —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella sonrió, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Ven, vamos al baño y te lo explico.

Después de cuarenta minutos de inconclusa explicación, Levy aprendió que tendría que sufrir eso cada mes más o menos, y que era irremediable. Y muy molesto. En ese momento se preguntó porque Makarov no se lo había explicado en sus clases de biología.

—A lo mejor le da cosa. No es algo de lo que los hombres quieran hablar.

—Aún así tendrá que explicármelo alguien. Debe de haber una razón para todo esto.

—Bueno... Cana me dijo que es como una especie de protección del cuerpo, algo que te prepara para tener bebés —Levy reprimió una mueca de desagrado—. Y te crecen las tetas... —susurró, tocándose el incipiente pecho preadolescente.

Levy observó el busto de Lucy. Así que por eso a ella le habían salido antes. Se palpó el suyo. Nada, absolutamente nada. Ahogó un gruñido.

—Bueno, da igual —afirmó, recogiendo el paquete del suelo—. Toma, es un libro.

Levy sonrió, rompiendo el paquete con expectación. Dentro había un tomo de cuero negro y letras doradas, rezaba: "Criaturas de la noche y otros mitos"

—Ala... Siempre he querido leer algo de fantasía —susurró, hojeando un par de páginas—.Gracias.

—Me alegro. Conseguí que Cana me lo trajera del exterior.

A Levy se le iluminaron los ojos al oírlo. Abrazó el libro con fuerza, como si hubiera cobrado el doble de valor.

—Ojalá pudiéramos salir... Aunque fuera por cinco minutos.

—Eso es muy poco, al menos tendría que ser una hora —afirmó, guardando el libro en su armario con muchísimo cuidado.

—Sí... —murmuró Lucy, cerrando los ojos—. Una hora estaría muy bien.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

No podía estar equivocándose. Era demasiado obvio.

Erza se tapaba la nariz con un pañuelo de seda, como si dijera con asombrosa delicadeza que alguien apestaba. Levy se olisqueó, preocupada de que fuera ella. Pero olía a jabón; se había duchado después del "incidente"

Sin embargo Erza tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus muñecas temblaban levemente, haciendo imposible la tarea de cortar la jugosa loncha de beicon de su plato. Estaba claro que algo la molestaba. Algo que _olía_.

Cuando Levy iba a preguntarle a Lucy si olía raro, ella se levantó de golpe. Sus ojos hacían todo lo posible por no mirarla, y Levy se sintió horrible

—Lo siento —siseó, en un hilo de voz—. No me encuentro muy bien, será mejor que me retire a mi cuarto. Continuad sin mí. Nos veremos en la cena.

Se marchó como una exhalación. Levy removió su chocolate, apesadumbrada.

—¿ _Quég de pashadá_? —increpó Lucy, con media tostada medio masticada en la boca. Tragó, mirándola—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has enfadado con Erza o qué?

—No que yo sepa.

Lucy la miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada más. En silencio, se terminó la tostada que le quedaba. Lanzándole rápidas y recelosas miraditas su amiga.

—¡Ey, chicas! —exclamó una voz. Lucy sonrió al verle—. Esto... Felicidades, Levy —murmuró, algo avergonzado.

Levy sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —increpó Lucy.

—Me he dormido. Pero menos mal que lo he hecho... He descubierto algo increíble —afirmó en susurros, recreándose en la expectaciones que había creado—. Y será un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños.

Levy sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Erza y su actitud habían quedado relevadas a otro plano. Al fin y al cabo era su cumpleaños, su día, y nada ni nadie podría estropearlo.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

La brisa ascendió como un torrente desenfrenado. Levy cerró los ojos, dejando que su pelo revoloteara al son del viento. Aspiró sonoramente, no creía que fuera cierto. Como un metro por debajo de la cornisa se extendía un ancho tejado de color parduzco. Y, un poco más abajo, una enorme marabunta de gente llenaba los callejones de gritos, murmullos y canciones.

Era música para sus oídos.

—Vaya... —balbuceó Lucy, con los ojos chispeantes—. ¿Cómo...?

—Alguien se ha dejado la ventana abierta —dijo, sonriendo con orgullo—. Ya sabéis como pesan los postigos, es imposible para nosotros abrirlas pero... Ésta lo estaba.

Los tres volvieron a mirar a sus alrededores, a la explosión de colores, luces y sonidos que embotaban sus cerebros. Sedientos por lo desconocido, hambrientos de nuevas sensaciones, nada se les escapaba.

Levy señaló el vuelo de una cigüeña sobre ellos. Lucy les dijo que el instrumento que tocaba aquel juglar era un chirimía. Gray les avisó para que vieran como un ladronzuelo intentaba robar un brazalete, sin mucho éxito.

—Y esto no es lo mejor.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarse qué podría haber mejor que aquello, Gray se sentó en el borde de la cornisa y, cogiendo aire, saltó hacia abajo.

Levy exhaló una exclamación y Lucy gritó, horrorizada. Pero Gray apenas se llevó un débil dolor en los talones. Sonrió, extendiendo los brazos con un hálito de victoria.

—¡¿Qué haces, Gray, estás loco?! ¡Apresúrate y sube! —chilló Lucy, arrodillándose para tenderle la mano.

—¿Por qué? Makarov ha salido, Cana está encerrada en su cuarto, seguramente con dolor de cabeza, y a Erza no la he visto en todo el día. Y esa ya es una buena señal.

—Ni la verás —gruñó Levy—. Se encontraba mal y dijo que pasaría el día descansando.

—¿Ves? Jamás tendremos otra oportunidad.

Lucy los miró, agarrándose del marco de la ventana. Levy le tendió la mano. La expectación brillaba en sus pupilas. Lucy tragó.

—Pero sólo una hora —susurró, recelosa.

Levy sonrió y tiró de ella para que se sentara. Gray se acercó y la cogió de las piernas.

—Tranquila, yo te cojo.

Ella asintió y, tomando aire, se tiró.

Apenas tardó una décima de segundo en caer. Los brazos de Gray la abrazaron con seguridad y ella se ruborizó un poco. Dio unos pasos, sus zapatos chocando contra las tejas con sonidos quedos, el olor de la gente, a pan recién hecho, a flores, a humedad, a pescado fresco. Sonrió.

Tras ella Levy fue la última en bajar, y los tres se tomaron unos minutos para recomponer sus respiraciones.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Levy.

—Ahora a buscar una forma de bajar. Vamos, por allí he visto que había algunos puestos con toldos.

Levy se dispuso a seguirle, pero entonces sintió como apresaban su mano. Se giró, encontrándose a una Lucy nerviosa e ilusionada a partes iguales.

—No me sueltes , ¿vale?

Ella sonrió, apretando un poco el agarre.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

La sensación seguro que era idéntica a la que tendría una roca en medio de una violenta riada de agua fría. Claro que las rocas no sentían, que Levy supiera.

Procuraba no alejarse de Gray, pero la verdad es que era un poco complicado. Lucy la seguía muy de cerca, agarrándose con gran fuerza. Estaba segura que mañana no podría escribir con esa mano. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes opacas, y la luz tenía una especie de filtro suave. No hacía mucho calor, y circulaba el aire. Era un día perfecto para salir a la calle, y se notaba. Los empujones y las maldiciones la acompañaban con cada paso que daba, pero le importaba un comino.

—¡Levy, espera!—apremió Lucy, tirando de ella para que se detuviera frente a un puestecito artesanal. Sobre la mesa había un montón de abalorios y figuritas de diferentes materiales. Olía fuertemente a cuero y a incienso. Levy se fijó en una montaña de libros antiguos con ojos de cazador. Se aseguró de que Lucy estaba entretenida con unas pulseras de piedras de colores, y se deshizo del agarre.

Ninguno de los libros tenía título, y estaban llenos de dibujos y símbolos de una lengua desconocida. Aunque había algunos párrafos escritos en latín.

—¿Interesada?

La ronca voz de la vendedora hizo que pegara un respingo, ahogando un gritito. La mujer vestía una gruesa capucha de fieltro verde que apenas dejaba ver su boca. La enorme túnica también le tapaba las manos y le llegaba hasta el suelo. Levy se preguntó si no tendría muchísimo calor así vestida.

—Un poco —concedió, nerviosa—. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Le extraña movió los hombros mecánicamente, como si se riera.

—No se pueden pagar de la forma convencional, me temo.

—Pero entonces no sé que... —se detuvo, pues sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una encuadernación negra en una caja llena de lámparas artesanales. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto, atraído, como si su conciencia se hubiera quedado atrás y todo lo viera como un tercer espectador. Tan sólo estaba a unos centímetros, alzó los dedos, expectante, su garganta reseca.

—¡Levy!

Sintió como una jarra helada se vaciaba sobre ella. Parpadeó, confusa, ya no había ninguna libreta negra allí. Se giró hacia Lucy y palideció. Y en los ojos de su amiga vio reflejado su propio terror. Una sombra, negra y deforme, se extendía detrás de la rubia, rodeándola.

Gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Toda ella temblaba. La pulsera que desde hacía sólo unos segundos estaba mirando se le escurrió de sus dedos temblorosos.

—Levy... —suplicó, aterrada.

Y entonces una mano emergió del homúnculo de sombra, una mano pequeña y delicada, que se posó sobre el hombro de Lucy.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintió como su corazón amenazaba con colapsar, y rezó porque su madre estuviera esperándola en la otra vida.

Hasta que sintió un fuerte ráfaga que la empujó hacia adelante, cayendo sobre la mesa. Levy se apresuró a ayudarla, insegura sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Se oyó potente crujido, como si algo se hubiera astillado contra la pared, y el silencio de miles de voces se cortó en un sólo segundo. Levy se concentró en Lucy, y en la extraña mancha oscura que había en su hombro derecho. La rubia aún temblaba, sudorosa, y su piel tenía un preocupante tono grisáceo.

—¡Han matado a una niña!—gritó alguien. La maraña de gente arremetía entre sí para acercarse a la escena, atraídos por el morbo del asesinato.

Entre una enorme mancha de sangre y restos de huesos, yacía una chiquilla de pelo azulado, tirada como un muñeco desmadejado. Una mujer se acercó a ella para comprobar si estaba viva, el resto murmuró, expectante. Pero su pecho no se movía.

—Está muerta —susurró la mujer, negando con tristeza—. Apartaos todos, darle un poco de respe...—. Sus ojos se abrieron en una mueca de horror segundos antes de que la cabeza se deslizara por el cuello cercenado, cayendo al suelo con un sonido chapoteante. Del cuello surgió un torrente de sangre a presión y el cuerpo descabezado se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Cundió el pánico. La gente se alejó, algunos salieron corriendo, y otros observaron, hipnotizados, como el cuerpo de la niña se movía sobre sí mismo, encajando huesos y tendones con sonoros "chac". Y como ésta se levantaba, con el cráneo abollado y las muñecas destrozadas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entonces alguien gritó, y una enorme y afilada onda trituró a todos los que estaban a menos de tres metros de la muchacha. Sólo entonces la gente huyó, despavorida, pisándose unos a otros en un intento por salvar la vida. La chica, cuyo rostro había quedado violentamente ensangrentado por la carnicería, recogió lo que parecía ser una sombrilla con volantes del suelo. El mango se rompió en sus manos. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso te pasa por jugar sucio.

Ella sonrió, portando lo que quedaba de sombrilla con suma elegancia. El azul claro de la tela resaltaba grotescamente con las manchas sangrientas.

—Ay, Natsu, Natsu —canturreó, caminando sobre los cuerpos como quien camina sobre amapolas—. Sólo sabes montar escenas, ¿verdad?

El aludido sonrió, saliendo de detrás de uno de los pilares. Su cabello rosáceo ondulaba suavemente, y aquellas pupilas negras chispeaban, salvajes. Atada al cuello, una inmaculada bufanda blanca resaltaba como un copo de nieve en una chimenea llena de hollín.

—Y tú sólo sabes utilizar las cartas de otros —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No era necesario matar a tanta gente.

—Malditos hipócritas —siseó ella—. Por eso no os soporto —Su cuerpo se desdibujó en una décima de segundo, abalanzándose contra él. Natsu apenas consiguió apartarse antes de que la potente fuerza arremetiera contra el pilar, destruyéndolo como si estuviera hecho de arena.

Él miró a sus lados, acuclillándose en posición defensiva.

—¿Qué pasa, Natsu? ¿Estamos nerviosos?

El frunció el ceño como toda respuesta.

—Tranquilo... Hoy no eres mi objetivo.

Y entonces Natsu lo notó; cómo el viento parecía cambiar de dirección de repente. Cómo el polvo formaba un remolina justo en un puesto, justo en aquel donde estaban las dos chicas.

—Mierda.

 **-o-**

 **ooOOoo**

 **-o-**

 _Y aparece Natsu (wuooaahh *ovación*... Vale ok)_

 _¿Qué creéis que le pasaba a Erza?_

 _¿Alguna idea sobre el libro?_

 _¿Y qué ha pasado con Gray?_

 _Todo esto y más, la próxima semana ;)_

Como siempre se agradecen los comentarios, son gasolina para el escritor.


End file.
